Rotating light beacons are used on many types of emergency vehicles including police cars, ambulances, fire trucks, as well as service vehicles such as tow trucks, etc., to draw attention to the vehicle. A typical rotating light beacon includes a colored transparent cover, centrally located halogen or other high-power bulb, a reflector, a motor, and a gear mechanism that rotates the reflector about the centrally located bulb.
The motor and gear mechanism found in conventional rotating light beacons are the sources of several problems. First, the gear and motor mechanism are a common source of beacon failure. Secondly, the brushes of the motor produce radio frequency interference when the beacon is operating. Finally, the space taken up by the motor and gear adds to the overall height of the beacon, thereby increasing the wind resistance and, as a result, increasing the fuel consumption of the vehicle on which the rotating light beacon is mounted. Therefore, there is a need for a rotating light beacon that eliminates the need for a motor and gear mechanism to rotate the reflector. The beacon should be inexpensive to manufacture and rugged enough to endure the vibrations encountered on a moving vehicle without damage.